Keep Your Secret
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Prompt: (Mitchsen secret relationship) Aubrey gets really pissed off when Beca goofs around or flirts with Chloe during Bellas practice so they always end up arguing. They get into a really bad argument one day during practice and they end up kissing in front of all the girls.


(Mitchsen secret relationship) Aubrey gets really pissed off when Beca goofs around or flirts with Chloe during Bellas practice so they always end up arguing. They get into a really bad argument one day during practice and they end up kissing in front of all the girls. :)

A secret relationship, that's what Aubrey said they could have when Beca had asked her about it. It was funny really, how the whole thing had come about. Beca had shown up at her apartment looking for Chloe, maybe to watch a movie, maybe to do something else. Chloe wasn't there though, she had gone home for the weekend at the last minute; Aubrey said something about a great aunt's surprise party. Aubrey was there though and before Beca had the chance to turn and leave she had invited her in. Why? Beca could never figure it out. A moment of weakness, an ulterior motive, tired of being alone, who knew. Despite her lukewarm feelings for the blonde, Beca still found herself taking off her jacket and sitting down on the couch. They watched movies, they ate pizza and to Beca's surprise, they talked. It shocked her to learn that she and Aubrey, they weren't that different after all. Both felt the pressure to succeed from their father's, both were determined and had a goal in mind, and both had built up very high walls to keep from getting hurt.

She wasn't sure how it happened, maybe sometime during the 3rd movie she found her head resting on Aubrey's shoulder. Instead of just readjusting their position, what did Aubrey do but kiss her, she kissed Beca, Aubrey kissed Beca. The shock must have been evident on the brunette's face as the first thing she did after kissing her was apologize. Beca told her she should only apologize if she didn't mean it, so she took the apology back and Beca returned the kiss. Aubrey threw a blanket over them and they finished the movie, cuddling, Aubrey and Beca cuddling. Everything about the situation was so odd, but at the same time nice. Beca stayed the weekend, there were more movies to be watched, more take-out to be eaten, more talking to be done and Beca's favourite part of all, there was more kissing and more cuddling. The fact that she enjoyed the cuddling was shocking to Beca, but everything about the situation was shocking.

Chloe was going to be home soon though and Beca needed to leave, or at least that's the impression she got from Aubrey. Aubrey said she wasn't sure exactly what they were doing, but she wanted to keep doing it, just not in public, not yet. A secret relationship, Beca could do that. In theory she could anyway, in practice having a secret relationship with Aubrey was difficult. She lived with Chloe so hanging out at their apartment was out of the question. Aubrey didn't want to risk being caught leaving Beca's dorm either as there was no plausible reason for her to be there in the first place. Almost anywhere in public was out; restaurants, the movies, cafés. That left the basement in the library, and occasionally a forested area around Barden, places the Bellas wouldn't be caught dead. The library basement housed books that virtually no one cared about anymore, which made it the perfect place to sit and talk. Aubrey and Beca did a lot of that. Talking was never Beca's thing and her walls, they were still high but with Aubrey, with Aubrey it was different. Aubrey was the one person with whom Beca felt compelled to share her story with, the one person who could break down those walls a little bit. The same was true of Beca for Aubrey. It was weird really, feeling the only person you can really be yourself with is a person you thought hated you. Beca liked it though and in the basement they would sit and they would talk and occasionally they would kiss, because really, no one would see them down there.

Hiding the relationship from the Bellas was definitely a challenge though. They were so used to the girls being at each other's throats it would be odd for this to just all of the sudden cease. Aubrey was aware of this, so she did her best to continue to treat Beca almost the same as she always had. Almost though, that was the key, she was to Beca noticeably softer towards her, in her tone, in her body language, in everything she did. That was nice, Beca wasn't sure she could be in a relationship with someone who would still continue to berate her on a regular basis just for show. The difference was subtle though, because it seemed to fool the Bellas. None of them suspected a thing, how could they, Aubrey and Beca would be the absolute last pairing of the Bellas any of them would ever fathom. Especially considering how much Beca still goofed around with and casually flirted with Chloe during practice, or perhaps it was the other way around and Beca just didn't stop her.

Aubrey hated this, she hated to see her girlfriend making faces at Chloe, or encouraging her flirtatious touches. They were par for the course really; her best friend and Beca had had this ridiculous flirtation going on since the brunette had joined the group. Still though, it was immediately bothersome now that Beca was her girlfriend, her secret girlfriend. She couldn't really blame Chloe, who she knew would stop immediately if she knew but Beca doing nothing to stop it kind of pissed her off. How could it not, she was the one who should be making Beca blush with just a touch on the arm, or laugh at a whispered joke. Beca was hers, even if only in secret for now.

Beca and Aubrey arguing during Bellas practice, this was nothing new, it was an all too frequent occurrence, at least if you asked any of the other Bellas. Now though, the arguments were different. Instead of starting after Beca got a dance move wrong, or missed her cue in an arrangement they stemmed from a touch, a laugh, a smile. They stemmed from anything that made Aubrey jealous, and she really hoped the other Bellas hadn't noticed. She tried very hard to mask the true source of her anger, and she hoped this was enough, and really, it should be because Beca still got the choreography wrong and missed her cues in their arrangements. Aubrey just wasn't mad about these things anymore, she was mad about her girlfriend's apparent blatant disregard for her feelings.

"You're supposed to come in after Jessica," Aubrey yelled. Beca had missed her cue again, probably too busy paying attention to the flaming red locks dancing next to her. Aubrey pursed her lips in anger, this was ridiculous. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Sorry your highness, not all of us were born to do synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper," Beca shot back.

This screaming match had been going on for half an hour. Most of the Bellas were now sitting down; Stacie doing her nails, Cynthia Rose watching Stacie and Fat Amy ordering a pizza. They should be used to it by now, Aubrey and Beca, it was like world war three. If looks could kill, well they'd be dead.

"Aubrey, can you just let it go, she missed her cue, its no big deal," Chloe piped up, tired of seeing her friends ripping each other to shreds.

"Shut it Chloe. It is a big deal, how are we supposed to make it to nationals if Beca insists on such insolence."

That was the last straw for Beca, she couldn't take this anymore. The yelling, it didn't work for her, she'd heard enough of it during her parents' marriage. Beca stalked over to the blonde and stared her down momentarily, fire in her eyes, not anger though, passion. She leaned up and kissed her, square on the lips. It was seconds before Aubrey made up her mind and threw her arms around the shorter girls' neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. When they finally let go they were greeting by wide eyes and slacked jaws from their peers.

Beca cleared her throat before speaking up, her own arms now around the taller woman's waist. "I know this isn't really about my lack of dancing ability, or my inability to come in on cue, is it?"

Aubrey shook her head.

"You flirt with her," she started, eyes finding the red head's.

"And that bothers you?" Beca locked eyes with Aubrey.

"Of course it does."

"Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend," Aubrey mumbled.

"Can you say that a little bit louder?"

"You're my girlfriend," Aubrey started, catching on to Beca's game, "and I don't want you wanting anyone but me."

"I don't." Beca placed another kiss on Aubrey's lips, this one Aubrey was ready to return.

"Hey lovebirds, can one of you fill us in?" Cynthia Rose shouted suddenly from her seat.

Aubrey and Beca turned to face the Bellas, most of whom still wore the same shocked look they had on minutes earlier.

"We've been in a secret relationship for a while now," Beca said matter of factly.

"Three months now," Aubrey clarified.

"Aubrey," Chloe whined, "why didn't you tell me? I would have never hit on her if I knew the two of you had a thing."

Beca chuckled, she knew this was true, but she also knew it had worked to her advantage.

"Sorry Chloe, I just wasn't ready to tell people. I wanted to make sure it was real first."

This Beca didn't know. Aubrey had been unsure about what they were doing, but given the jealous outburst, now she must know.

"Is it?" Beca asked suddenly.

"My feelings for you, most definitely," Aubrey smiled, taking Beca's hand in hers. "Practice over for today, see you ladies tomorrow. I promise to try not to traumatize anyone any further.

The women laughed and began to gather their things and exit the auditorium. Now that everyone knew about her and Beca there would be a lot less tension at Bellas' practices from now on. Aubrey liked that idea, she really didn't need any more tension or stress in her life. Life itself offered enough, if she could make anything easier on herself she wanted to. Things with Beca were easy, the talking, the laughing, the kissing and the cuddling, all easy, and now Aubrey could enjoy them out in the open, all the time.

"You were doing it on purpose then," Aubrey spoke up once she and Beca were alone in their rehearsal space, "flirting with her, you were doing it on purpose to make me jealous, right?"

"Well, someone finally caught on," Beca smirked.

"Why?"

"I think you can guess."

"You want everyone to know about us?"

"Precisely," Beca nodded.

"You could have gone about it in a way that didn't make me want to claw my best friend's eyes out you know," Aubrey teased her girlfriend, nudging her lightly.

"I wanted you to realize you wanted people to know about us. I wanted you to want us to have a real relationship, not a secret one."

"I do."

"I'm glad," Beca leaned in for once last quick kiss before they grabbed their bags, and left the space.

She was glad too, glad not to have to hide how much she cared for Aubrey anymore. When she first met the uptight stress vomitter at the activities fair, she never would have guessed she'd ever have anything even resembling friendly feelings towards her. Now though, nothing could be farther from the truth. Secret relationships weren't Beca's style, she knew that now. She never thought she'd find love, but now that she had, there was no way she wanted to keep it a secret.


End file.
